Slow Progress
by ichigo and kisshu
Summary: A girl moved into this new town and she also has this secret, She's a vampire but soon finds out she's not alone and what happens if they found out?
1. New In Town

Kai: Hey y'all, today i'm gonna do a story about vampires, i've always loved vampires so here's my story

* * *

"Heya, my name is Sophia, i am 14 years old and i just moved into town, i am shy and a total daydreamer, i'm not inteligent but once explained to then i end up becoming the geek of the nation, i love poems and fantasy tales about dragons, wizards, werewolfs and especially VAMPIRES!! I wonder if everyone was a vampire but did not know it yet?".

I have long brown curly hair that nearly goes down my back, i have dark blue greenish and yellowish eyes, i am 5 feet and 4 inches tall and have lighty tanned skin. I am going to start my first day of school tomorrow so i better get an early night.

I live with my mum and my older sister, which is also starting school tomorrow, what i'm regreting as i am always getting laughs from older students as my sister tells everyone i mean everyone my worst and most embarrissing stories you could ever think off. My Sister always get's really popular as she is very "so called" beautiful.

My sister has straight blonde hair that goes past her shoulders, bright blue eyes, less tanned then me, she is 3 inches taller then me and she is 17 years old, so luckly she ain't in the same class as me. My sister looks like my mum but my mum is a bit on the chubby side and is 1 inch shorter.

I always wondered if i am related as my mum and my sister always got boys drooling all over them as i havn't even got my first kiss or boyfriend and i also look diferent as i got more of my fathers look but got my mums shape but the thing was i had a completly seperate life, 1 i love art, 2 i am a total tomboy and 3 i am a vampire.

I am not a full vampire, just half but if i get together with a vampire i will turn fully or drink a humans blood. I only change into my vampire form when it becomes a full moon and change instantly.

Tomorrow night is going to be a full moon and as no one knows about this other than my cat, i have a talking cat believe it or not. Well not a talking cat but a shapeshifter, he can transform into anything and is my bestest friend.

His name is Felix, cute isn't it.

Now it is turning 9pm and i am getting ready for bed for school in the morning, i wonder how much homework i have. As it is the middle of October, i have alot of catching up to do.

"oh well, let's go to sleep Felix" Felix jumped on the bed and went to sleep instantly, but before i go into my imaginery world i'll read a book i'm nearlly finished with, it's called Lord of the Rings and what a brilliant book it was, after i finished reading i instantly fell asleep.

_**Next morning:**_

I woke up at 8am to see my sister has already left without me. I get changed into the first clothes i grab which was green baggy trousers and a white top. I get out a bowl and pour some cornflakes and milk for breakfast.

After i fed my tabby cat Felix, i ran off to my new school. Once i got there it was massive, to my left there was benches and further back there was a building with the main office, which was where i needed to go. Infront was where all the clases and to my right was the canteen/gym and a huge field.

I walked towards the office and talked to the headmistress who gave me a note of what stuff i need for tomorrow but today i am just here for the day to see what class was like.

I followed the headmistress who talked to this short fat woman who had short balck hair and pale skin with dark blue eyes. My new maths teacher mrs Annebell smiled at me and said "alright Sophia is it?" i nodded my head in response "Okay, well you came at a good time, we are just about to start a new stage in maths so you could understand it properly soo... where should i put you for the time being?.

"Kyle" a gorgeous boy turned around to face the teacher he had short brown hair that was brushed back and had a little ponytail, he was about 6'0 feet tall and had golden brown eyes. He wore black jeans with a leather jacket.

"Yes" he replyed, all the girls were drooling. I would too but i'm not that type of girl, i'll rather a guy who would like me back not someone who is so into his friends and looks that he has no time for me.

"Could you help our new student Sophia?" he looked at me and smiled and nodded his in response, Mrs Annabell turned to me and said "okay you can sit down". I went down to sit down as i noticed that another gorgeous guy was going to sit behind me.

He had blonde yet very fair hair that was also combed back but did not have a ponytail, also he was the same hight as Kyle aand had light blue eyes that nearlly looked silver. He and Kyle watched me sit down and throughtout the lesson.

_'Is it just me or are they just staring at me? But it is not just them, there are 3 other set of eyes on me and alot of angry glares from the girls' _hopefully i won't get problems later on. Next is art, i nearlly jumped for joy once i found out but i kept my cool. Then next was english, great another boring subject that i am going to fail in.

I sighed to myself almost half asleep, i guess i'm getting use to the nasty glares that most of the girls were giving me.

Once English was over there was a lunch brake, which made me happy as soon i am going to finish school. To be honest at first i think school is cool but after a few hours i get bored and start daydreaming, after school finished i was about to start dancing and singing school is over but decided not to, oh how embarrissing that would be.

My sister was hanging out with a group of friends so i had to walk home by myself, which i preferd so i skipped myself home to see my mum weren't home. I looked on the fridge and it had a note saying

_Dear Sophia and Stacy,_

_I had an work emmergancy so i won't get back until tomorrow, there's food in the fridge,_

_Love mum_

I stared at the note for a second and looked in the fridge so i could find myself something to eat, suddenly a door burst open and there was my sister and another guy holding and snogging her.

" I soo..did not want to see that!" the guy and my sister looked at me and let out a loud laugh.

"As mum is out, i want you out..understand sofa" my sister said to me, so i decided to get a drink and a sandwitch and be off.

I walked around town finding a place to chill out till i saw this large park, it was mostly old people there and a few people from my school, i looked around and saw a free bench. I closed my eyes and reopened them to find i dozed off and it was nearlly getting dark.

I walked around and finally found my house, but once i walked in, there was a wild party, alcohol, drugs the lot.

So i decided to get up into my room to find 2 people snogging in my bed, i screamed for them to get out and so they did, afterwards i locked my door and saw the sun was fading.

* * *

Kai: Heya, i know this chapter was quite boring but i needed to explain it before i could carry on with the story anyway...cya!

Plzzzzzzzz... Review


	2. I'm not the only one

Kai: Hey y'all, heres my 2nd chapter, i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I watch the sun fade and the bright full moon appear, i felt pain in my stomach like someone was stabbing me with a knife. This is what transforming felt like, my hair grew past my but and straightend, it turned black and my eyes turned red.

I felt this power come to me and a red aura surrounded me, i looked at the time, it was only 7pm. Once the transformation finished so did the pain in my stomach _i think i should take another walk _i thought to myself. I looked out the window to see people surrounding the entrance _not a good idea_, i looked up and saw the roof _interresting._

I jumped up on the roof and started walking normally as if i was a cat, talking about cats, a tabby cat with big yellow eyes looked up at me "it's ok Felix, i just need some fresh air" the cat walked up and jumped into me meaning i had to catch him and he replyed in a deep worried voice.

"But i think it will be safer if you stayed in, what if someone saw you?" i looked at the concerned cat and replyed.

"It's nothing to worry about, in human eyes i look perfectly normal"

"And what about you're eyes" I thought for a moment and relised that my eyes have turned red, which is quite an unusual colour as most vampires eyes are perfectly normal." Plus if another vampire saw you they could tell instantly and even kill you"

Felix jumped out off my arms and started walking ahead as i stared at the the fullmoon "you're right".

"I am?"

"Yeah.." there was some silence until i broke it "which makes it much more fun!" Felix dropped to the ground with an '_are you crazy' _look. I only smiled at him and started running full speed but not vampire speed so Felix could catch up.

* * *

_**Kyle's POV**_

Ever since i met this new girl Sophia i've been thinking about her ever since. She was very beautiful for a human i sighed on my bed. It had black covers and pillows, too be honest most off my bedroom was dark. When she looked at me and i read her thoughts saying we were drod dead gorgeous guys. But she has only met me and Alex.

There was a knock on the door "come in" there Luke stepped in. He had long brown hair that was in a ponytail and green eyes, he was even darker than me as i rarley see him smile. I smirked "heya Luke, what's cracking".

Luke just stared at me unemotionally and replyed coldly "I sense a new aura, not too far from here" I looked at him in surprised and got up rapidly.

"You got too be kidding, a new intruder i thought we knew every vampire from around the world?!" i was confused and angry, as leader i should know about these kind off things. I went downstairs too meet my 3 other comrades and discuss what is happening.

Alex, Max and Joe looked up at me, Joe had blonde messy hair, so does Max but he has brown instead, they are also the same height about 5'10 and Max has green eyes while Joe has brown. They act like twin brothers, they are the little jokers in the clan. I wouldn't really call it a clan as there is only 5 of us now but the rest of my clan are 100 miles away from here.

"Sooo...." Joe started.

"Is it a sexy chick?" Max asked excitly, me and Alex looked at him wierd, Luke just stood there, and then Joe decided to join in.

"Well if it is a girl then she has no choice but to be sexy neh" both of the boys howled as we still gave them you are crazy looks, sadly for me i can read thier thoughts which meant i knew what was going on in thier perverted heads.

"This is serious, she or HE has a strong power aura" everyone stared at Luke who has just spoken and thought about what he had just said "but there is one thing though" everyone turned to him again "whoever it is, it only has half the power".

"Which means he/she is only half a vampire" Alex replied and Luke nodded his head.

* * *

**_Sophia's POV_**

"aah.. what a beautiful night and look, no sign of vampires, i guess i'm the only one" I told Felix.

"I won't be quite sure" I looked at the cat shocked and he nodded his head.

"Wait! You knew this but didn't tell me!" i kicked into wall and i made a really loud sound and i also nearlly made a hole. I looked at it then replied "cool". "so how many are here then".

"5, and they are not far away either"

"Why can't i sence them"

"Because you are only half a vampire" _fine_ he had a point and he can sense vampires because he had a really strong nose as long as i had strengh, speed and a bit of power, i'm fine with it. I looked at my clock it was 20 minutes till midnight. I continued walking and saw 4 girls from my class outside a creepy mansion. "We need to get out off here, that's where they are".

I looked at the mansion and saw the girls were walking towards it "are they stupid!".

"Normally teens go into scary places for a joke" which made me worry cause if there are vampires inside then they'll suck the life right out of them "we gotta stop them" i turned around and looked Felix in the eye.

"Mmmm.." Felix sighed and looked into my puppy dog eyes "fiiine, but as long as you put a cloak on".

"Okie dokie" Felix ran to get me a cloak while i just followed the really stupid girls. Believe it or not but somehow i remembered they're names. The one with light brown curly hair that went past her shoulders, green eyes and 1 inch taller than me were Emily, the twins Kristy and Ashley had straight honey blonde hair that barley went past thier ears, brown eyes and was 1 inch shorter than me and last was Jane she had long straight black hair that looked a bit like mine but it was shorter, green eyes and about the same height as me.

Felix came just in time with a dark brown cloak, i followed the girls into the mansion, as we all entered a bright light went and there stood Alex. _Wait! how is Alex here, is he a vampire?_.

"Why are you girls here" he asked in cold voice, the girls were scared to death and ran away screaming. Felix looked up to me and nodded as knowing what i was thinking.

"Did we have guests" Kyle asked Alex and behind him were Max, Luke and Joe.

"Yeah but the ran away" he answered

"awww.. I wanted a midnight snack" Joe complained.

"Why don't we go chase them then" Max offered.

While they were chatting away i needed to find a way out and QUICK! Soon enough i spotted a window but before i could go, they all sniffed the air like they knew i was here.

"Who's here!" Kyle demanded. I quickley grabbed Felix and went throw the window and ran as far as i could from the mansion. Once i got into the house i jumped into my bed and started laughing to myself, Felix just stared at me and i stopped laughing to take a breath.

"So i ain't the only one, i knew there were more but..." Felix looked at me worried "never mind" i put on a fake smile but Felix didn't buy it. I looked at the clock it was past 2 and the party downstairs was still on so i decided i'll just stay up and read a book called Eragon.

When the alarm went off for 6:30am, i looked out and i was still in my vampire form but got my stuff ready for school and took a shower and put on some jeans with a black t-shirt saying Girl's Rule Boy's Drool and a black jacket with a hoodie so i could cover my hair until the fullmoon was gone.

I walked past Stacy which had a hangover so i walked to school, the fullmoon has dissappeared so i was in human form now. I walked into my class and sat in my assigned seat, few minutes later i fell asleep and felt pairs of eyes watching me.

**_Bang!!!_**

My eyes shot open when my science teacher slammed his book against the table "nice to see you are with us Miss Roberts now tell me what happens when" _blah blah Blah! honest to god i hate science_ "well?" he stood there tapping his foot.

"Why are you asking me? I couldn't sleep at all as my f***ing sister had a wild party last night!!! " _HOLD IT! did i just say that!_ "what i meant was-" i got cut off by the teachers glare and he pointed at the door which was a signal telling me to leave. I sat up and stood in the hallway.

Thankfully next was lunch bread _did i really sleep that long?_ suddenly Emily, Jane and the twins walked up to me and said "Wow! you have a lot of guts to talk to a teacher like that" i just stared at her and replied.

"Yeah i guess" i said quickly.

"Wanna hang out, you didn't get a detention" i nodded in response and made arrangments to hang out with them after school, which cheered me up a bit as we acturly got along, me and Emily liked the same music, Jane and me were into books and me and the twins like comedy films, so when i finished school i waved my goodbyes and see an ambulance at my house.

* * *

Kai: yay, a longer chappy!!


	3. Strange Attacks

Kai: Hi y'all! Sorry for taking so long, well here's the next chapter. ;)

...

_Sophia_

Once I saw the ambulance outside my house, a rush of panic went through me, '_what's going on? I hope everyone is alright'_. I ran to my house to see my sister being carried away into the ambulance and my mum crying her eyes out with a tissue in her hand. I walked towards my mum to ask what's going on but she just stepped back, like she was afraid of me. I looked in the window to see that I am in human form, but my mum just looked at me in disgust, as if I was the scum of the earth but then she mumbled something too quiet for me to hear and to my surprise she screamed at me, as if I was a monster.

"WHY! Why did this happen to your sister! WHY..!" she calmed her self down and looked me straight in the eye and said "why.. your sister is in coma because of you" tears came running down her face. I felt like crying myself but i needed to be strong and ask how this has happened, i need to know if this is related to the vampires or if she just had too much at the party. If this is related to the vampires then i need to congratulate them then kill them cause no matter how much i hate my sister, i would still avenge her even if it cost my life but to think my mum would blame me to do this.

I spoke in a shaky voice but still strong enough to understand "why would you expect me to do such a thing, especially since i have been in school all day!" but the more i spoke the frustrated i become, i knew my sister was a pain in the arse but still i wouldn't think anyone would try and hurt her, unless it was to come back at me...

I only remember my life from past the age of 10 but before that, I'm not sure what happened. I've been told that my dad and me and some other people were attacked by something unknown but only I survived, the doctors said that i suffered memory loss and that's how i don't remember but someone must have hated us so much that they wanted to kill us but why would they come after us now? The doctors looked through the internet and found out who i was and send me to my mum and sister. Felix was with me from the beginning but even he lost his memory from that time but he still knows the facts about vampires which confused me quite a bit, as by saying 'did he really loose most of his memory'.

Felix said that some vampires have the power to make others loose memory of the past but i didn't believe vampires existed until i turned into one myself. That's when everything changed, with Felix's knowledge and my new power i learned that one day, i will remember...

But now, i'm not sure what's going on, I need to find Felix to ask what's happened '_unless..' _I went into the house and straight into my room in search of Felix but all i found was a note, it read.

_Sophia,_

_Meet me in the park,_

_I am next to tree, behind the bushes_

_close to the fountain, do not be alarmed,_

_this is Felix..._

_'Felix..'_ i thought to myself and wondered_ 'well, i know he is a transformer but to think he could turn into a human, all i've seen him is in animal forms, last time i asked he said he can't turn into a human... Hmmm? This could be a trap but i have to risk it' _I grabbed something out of the fridge and sneaked out the back garden, obviously trying to get out of trouble. Trying to think Felix in a human form is quite funny plus i didn't know he could write?

Well life is strange, guess i have to except it._ 'Though this still could be a trap'_.

I found the park and went straight to the fountain, to my surprise there weren't many people here. Which worried me a bit, i heard a noise in the bushes and saw a figure of a man, I was about to turn around to run but his voice stopped me. "Stop!" he yelled out, then suddenly i realised that he was Felix but only in human form, which freaked me out a bit as to think i only ever thought of him as a cat but to double check it was him.

"Who are you" I know you might think this is stupid but just think about it, knowing his reaction to that question is what i know about him best. I heard him sigh in the bushes and he said calmley.

"Seriously, i wish you were more alert like this when your tranformed but i know what happened to your sister and why..."

_Felix_

I saw Sophia staring at me from a distance and straight away knew that she was scared, just like the first day she transformed into a vampire, she knew that she was going to face big problems ahead of her and now it's come. The day that's been haunting her but there's even more to it, like what happened to her before she was sent to her mothers? Even i don't remember so much but i knew i was there to protect her, to guide her from this. We know there's going to be a battle ahead of us but I'm not sure that this has got to do with her past but i know that this has got to do with what she is now (vampire). The battle to know the past is going to be long from today or...

Is this related? For a long time i've been trying to figure this out but still i have got nothing. But the good thing about this is that i know why they have done this to her sister and who they are, so she is protected as long as she takes this seriously. I saw Sophia come towards me and she looked at me with curious eyes. "So i'm guessing you want to what happened then". She smiled and started laughing, i expected this ofcause.

"I can't believe this, you-you!" Sophia started laughing her head off while i'm just sitting here, trying to think why i didn't bother about turning into my relgular cat form. "Sorry Felix, but it's funny how you look so human" she said smiling at me. If this has happened before, she would still be laughing but she is serious about this because someone important to her is in a coma (well, sort of important) and if i don't tell her she would be in more trouble than before, not only would they come for her next (maybe) but she will start wondering herself and like people say 'curiosity killed the cat'.

"Now this is what happened" I took a breath before explaining "I was looking around in the kitchen for food (naturally) but then i heard a scream, i looked around the door to see what was going on and i saw the 2 vampires we saw on the full moon Kyle and Alex, i think it was" Sophia nodded her head in agreement, then i continued "Alex had Stacy by the throat with one hand and covered her mouth with another, Kyle was looking around to see if anyone else was in the house, most likely you. Instead he found me, he looked at me for a few second then went back to Alex, thankfully god was on my side. Stacy struggled and tried to fight back but it was no use but then i heard them say something, they said 'that she ain't the person they're looking for'.

"Alex was about to kill Stacy until Kyle told him not to, he said 'if we shall track the person we're looking for then how about a small coma to grab him/her attention, just to make sure this person knows we mean business' he grabbed her then bit into her neck but it weren't to feed from her, it was a rare poison that can make any vampire suffer but for a human it is vital...".

"That's it?" Sophia looking dissapointed "i was hoping that it would be a bit longer"

"Oh, i can make it longer, how about i start about where you just left and your sister was throwing up alcohol and god knows what"

"Nah, I'm alright, how about I start asking questions, just so we're on the right track"

"Alright"

"Why did you not tell me you could turn into a human?" I'm quite shocked, i didn't expect a question like that.

"Well, I only just learned today that i can turn into a human"

"How?"

"Lately I've been thinking what it would be like to be human-"

"You're not missing much, you get to sleep, eat and whatever, where ever you want, when ever you want. While I'm stuck with school, homework, chores and-"

_'I don't see this going anywhere'_, Sophia just smiled at me, for me to continue.

"And i've been trying to turn into a human, I've tried before but didn't succeed but lately I've felt this unusual power inside me, like someone's lending me some extra strength and today after Kyle and Alex left the power grew and now I'm like this, I ran to Stacy to see the mark but he didn't bite deep enough so that she was gone for long, I'm guessing 1 or 2 days and she be back to her normal self but i pretty much doubt that she remember anything" I said this clear enough so she would understand and as usual Sophia has another question.

"Do you remember anything, like before we were sent to my mums?"

"I've already answered that question before and the answer is still no and how is this related to what has happened before?"

"Well, i was just wondering because every time something happens you always seem to be there and-" I put my finger to her mouth to silence her, and put my arms around her to embrace her. For a long time I've wanted to do this, for so many years I've seen her upset about her past and her being a vampire but being a cat, I never felt that i can give her happiness, I felt like that she needs a human touch to be happy and as her protector. Ok, lets put it this way. Who feels protected by a cat? I love Sophia as if she was family, like a sister.

"Felix?" I released Sophia and awaited to what she was going to say to me next "I kinda miss your cat form" this shocked me as i thought that she never liked my cat form "It's not like I don't like you as a human but your making me feel dizzy and I think that cat guardian is what i need best" Sophia smiled at me like she just read my thoughts but hearing that also made me a bit relieved.

"Any more questions?" I asked and Sophia thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, how did they come to our house while they were in school all day?"

"If i think about it, they didn't stay very long, only about 25-30 minutes"

"How do they know if it's the person they're looking for?"

"That I'm not sure myself, he whispered something in her ear and after studying her, he said that she ain't who they're looking for. I'm not sure but I think he has the ability to read minds, I'm not 100% sure but by the looks of it, he could posses such a power. Sophia"

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay far away from him as possible" Sophia sighed and i could tell what she was about to tell me is something that I should worry about.

"Well... In most classes i have no choice but to sit next to him but during the classes i don't have to be near him, I'll do my best!"

I sighed and asked "How many classes do you have away from him"

"Hmm... let me think, there's P.E. and... Oh yeah! Spanish class"

"Is that it?"

"Yup" Sophia just laughed awkwardly while I'm just thinking about how the hell we're going to get through this.

"So, are we done?" Sophia nodded her head in agreement and i transformed back into a cat. On the way back was quiet, no one was out today which was weird as it is Monday today, there should be at least some people from Sophia's school?

"Why do you think it's so quiet?"

"Maybe, because some people are busy with homework and studying for exams than to be chatting to their cat about something that recently happened caused by 2 vampires" Sophia giggled at my reply.

"But seriously, there should be some group of kids, hanging out complaining about 'homework' and 'studying for exams'..."

...

_The next day, Sophia_

"NO Way! HOW AM I SO LATE!" after looking at my watch, i realised that the gates are going to close in 2 minutes! I started running as fast as I can and saw Emily on the way, she just made it through the gates but me, on the other hand have quite a bit to go. I looked ahead and can tell straight away that i am late, everyone was inside _'great!'. _I was running at my top speed, nearly there "made it!". _'Crap, I still need to get to class'_ I carried on running, clearly out of breath but once i got there.

There was no teacher, I walked in and said hello to Emily and Jane "where's the teacher?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear? The teacher has got attacked and the police are still trying to figure out the suspects but got nun so far" Emily said, looking like she was about to cry but this news shocked me, he was such a nice teacher and I also can't believe how many people they're attacking!

"That's terrible! What do you think?" I asked, curious to what they think.

"To think he only just moved here about a week ago... Oh, and sorry about your sis, it must be hard" Jane said with sympathy in her eyes, I could tell she felt sorry for me as my sister is in hospital but I'm more worried about who would they come for next.

"We've got it!" the twins came running into the room, happy like they just won a million dollars. "We've got some information from the people who were targeted, on their necks, they have 2 little dots where about the vein is and that leads us to one suspect. Vampires!"

"You're kidding me right! There's no such thing" Emily said bored.

"Yeah, it's weird how they got 2 little dots on their neck but would you think there would be at least some blood" I asked testing their 'information' and from the corner of my eye, I saw Kyle staring at me from the back of the room.

"Well, that's what i was think, so. Case close, there are no such thing as vampires" then Emily banged the table like she was actually in court.

"I didn't actually say vampires didn't exist, I just said that there would be a lot more blood if they were feeding from them" I said sticking up for the twin but also sticking up for Emily so that we won't have to start 'investigating' just to prove it.

But i don't think I'm helping...

Classes went by quick and right before i know it, it was break. The twins have an announcement and can't wait to tell us but I'm not feeling too thrilled, knowing them they're going to start looking around for clues and that makes them an easy target to any hungry vampire or the guys who are looking for me (Kyle, Alex ext.) The twins took us into an empty class room so no one can see us _'great'_.

"Ok, what's the meaning of this?" Emily asked frustrated that she didn't get to finish her meal because of this meeting.

"Wow, calm down miss feisty!" the twins said together, as usual.

"I'll give you feisty!" Emily started chasing the twins around the class room while me and Jane just sighed, hoping there was a point to all this commotion. Emily got out of breath so she stopped and the twins decided not to push her. You do not want to see Emily angry. "Are you going to tell us why you brought us here or should i strangle the both of you for wasting our precious time? !" Emily asked, trying not to explode.

"Ok Ok, please just relax and we'll tell you" Rose said, (the oldest out of the twins).

"Yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist" Violet winked at her obviously teasing her, (the youngest out of the twins). Emily glared at the smirking twins and gave up, like she had a choice.

"Ok, so if we are going to find any vampires we're have to go to the most obvious place they would be. Which is more likely a graveyard and don't worry we've got the perfect place. We just need to know if everyone is on board"

"And what if we do see one?" I asked curiously just to know what they have in mind.

"Well we kill it of course" answered the twins together.

"How the hell will we know if it's a vampire and not a drunk old hobo?" Emily asked suddenly interested.

"Well, we stab it with a stake of course!" replied Violet

"And if it's a vampire it will instantly disappear" said Rose

"And if it's a person he will have probably a permanent scar then how are we going to explain that?" Emily asked.

"A ha, well..." the twins were trying to think of something but got nothing and that's when the room went silent, you could hear people talking from outside and faintly hear cars rushing by on the motorway. The twins ran to the corner of the room and started whispering to each over and I over heard Violet say "swear to god, 12 hours of Buffy and now this..." I should of known. I use to watch Buffy alot about only a year ago. Stakes, graveyards no wonder they got such terrible information.

Like when people say sunlight burns a vampire into a crisp, Lie. Vampires hate garlic, Lie. Vampires live in graveyards, Lie. If you stake us we die, Lie. (It only causes a scratch) The only way to truly kill a vampire is to rip their head, burn them or some sort of silver weapon (like silver arrows, bullets,swords and ext).

The only thing that they got right about us is that we are drop dead gorgeous, that some vampires can have an unique abilities like read minds or tell the future and also that we drink blood. Well, I don't need to becourse I'm only half but I don't get to live forever unless I get fully transformed for good and only a Pure bred vampire has that ability, Felix told me that there's not many left and you know their one cause of their tremendous strength, abilities and beauty.

"So, is everyone up for it!" Emily said looking very happy than from her previous mood. Is it just me or did I miss something? Everyone had eyes on me looking for an answer, I wish i don't zone out so easily but it can't be helped.

"Are you in?" Jane asked and not knowing the situation I said yes anyway and we all went to class. But after over hearing them talk i realised I just signed myself up for a night field trip into the local graveyard _'great!' _I thought sarcastically and the worst thing is that we are going to actually sleep inside the graveyard! Did i mention i love graveyards but during the night it's one of the most scariest. I shivered just thinking about it but felt a hand on my right shoulder, I looked to my right and saw Kyle grinning at me.

"What's wrong, are you worrying about tonight? If you want I can come and give you girls some protection." I blushed lightly and replied with a small smile.

"I would love you too but where would be the fun in that? How about you let us girls brave it out" a pinch of disappointment came onto his face but he tried to also hide it with a warm smile and moved his hand away from my shoulder. The bell rang and I said goodbye to Emily, the twins and Jane.

On the way home I thought I should take a short cut through the park and pass the house that Kyle lives in, Felix has told me to stay away but I can't help but to admire the beauty. The beautiful 5 story mansion, it had vines all around the brown stone walls and in the front, lots of dark red roses and big old looking trees, it's like it was built from the 1700's but I'm no expert.

"Sophia" I instantly knew his voice, I turned around and looked into his golden brown eyes. You should never look into the eyes of a vampire, or you get hypnotised by it's beauty but for some strange reason it does not seem to work on me. "I'm guessing you like my house" he smiled.

"Yeah, it's beautiful" I smiled back at him.

"Then how about you come in, we love having guests"

"We?" I wasn't sure they all lived here but then again it's a big house, I guess it's plenty big enough for the 5 of them.

"Yeah, me, Alex, Joe, Max and Luke. I know we seem to be quite young to own such a place but our parents are always on business so they decided it is best that we have it as they don't visit much"

"I'm sorry" though i know it's probably not true I have to make it out as if I believe him.

"It's ok, I actually find it much better, please come. We haven't had visitors for a while now"

"Sorry but I have a lot to do as my sister is in hospital, my mum seems to go there quite often and leaves me with alot of chores" I smiled apologetically at him but before I could run for it, he grabbed my hand and everything stopped. Like the world has just stopped spinning and the only people that are here were just me and him. Was this his charms or was it for real?

"Ok, maybe another time then?" Smiling, he brought my hand higher and kissed it gently. While i was standing there, blushing like an idiot. He let go of my hand and went towards his house, I stood there for a few moments just to grasp to what has happened, then headed off to my direction back home. I couldn't help but start grinning like a fool._ 'Now time to decide whether or not to tell Felix, Hmm... Maybe not now but later, if I remember'_

_..._

Kai: And. Done! I hope you enjoyed and if you don't understand some of it then don't be afraid to tell me ;)

Ok and please review! Cya until next chappy ;)


	4. Graveyard

Kai: Hi this is my 4th chapter, Hope you enjoy ;)

..

I was preparing for tonight, preparing for the worst night of my life. Tonight was time to go to the graveyard.

This is the deal, I love graveyards. You know, looking around trying to find the oldest grave you can find, well this is worst. I've never been to a graveyard at night, never! And now, I signed myself up for the worst possible trip of my life! I can think of all the ways I could drag myself out but the problem is no matter how much I don't want to go, I know I have to. If Kyle or the other vampires were looking for a snack then I have no choice but to protect them.

Even though it's my job to stay away and mind my own buisness.

If my friends are in danger then I have no choice but to help. Though it probably be impossible in human form, I guess I have to try, at least. In my vampire form I can kick ass but sadly it's a long time before a full moon.

I looked at my camoflage backpack and knew this was a bad idea. If there weren't vampires hell, I would of thought of it first. "I know! I can ask Felix to come" I looked around the house and found Felix in the kitchen, nothing new there. I called Felix over and kneeled down to stroke him and said "is there any possibility you can come with me and my friends on a one and only night sleep over in the public parks graveyard!" I wonder how much it will take to talk him into this and yet again my chances looked slim when Felix turned around and headed straight to the kitchen again.

I ran infront of him to block him and picked him up and ran up the stairs, I put Felix on my bed and dropped to my knees "please can you come, pleeeeaaaaase?" I pleaded, hoping to get a yes but instead I got a nod. "Then how about I bring a big packet of prawns with me" I said, hoping bribing him would work and realized that he wanted more than a bag of prawns, greedy cat. "Then what do you want?" I asked, hoping we can make an agreement at least.

"I want you to stay inside and not endanger yourself by going on this stupid outing". Me and Felix stared at each over for a while but before I could answer he then added " I can tell you don't want to go but the reason as to why you are going confuses me. I mean risking your life when they know of your presence, I know they don't know that your the vampire they're looking for but soon curiousity will get the better of them and will not stop until they are satisfied with what they got.

"I went to research on these vampires and Kyle is one of the great vampire leaders, he is the vampire law and once notices a tresspasser he will show no mercy. He is the youngest vampire ever to rule in the vampire council but the reason for his power is because of his father. His father was killed by vampire hunters which left Kyle the only person to take over. 4 years ago vampire hunters were very successful and managed to slay some of the most powerful vampires from around the world but one single vamp made a stop to this. Kyle.

"After a while Kyle decided to disguised himself into a human and form bonds with vampire hunters, so he can take revenge. He stayed with them for a while and got along with one of the leaders of the vampire hunters, David Morgan. He specialised in martial arts and sword fighting and was one of the best but after Kyle learned all his techniques in vampire hunting he fought against him and out matched him.

"After one of the best vampire hunter was gone and all thier plans were known by the vampires the next battle ended in disaster. All the vampire hunters were killed by vampires." Felix stared at me for some time, I knew he was serious but it just made me more anxious. Now I really know I have to go and I'm not going to give up without a fight.

"How about a packet of prawns and a salmon cake?" I asked, hoping to get a yes. After a few minutes later Felix sighed in defeat and I gave him my best reassuring smile ever. I looked at the time and it was nearly 9:30pm meaning that I had to leave in few minutes if I wanted to catch the last bus. I grabbed my backpack and put Felix inside it.

"Soz, But I have no choice. They won't let me get on the bus other wise" I apologized to Felix but before I could go, Felix jumped out of the bag and turned into human form, which scared the hell out of me. After seeing him in human form again, I got a better look at him. He was actually quite lean considering he eats about 90% of the time, also he looked about 6 maybe 6.2 feet tall. Taller than Kyle. His eyes are totally different from his cat eyes, instead of yellow they've turned pale green and look even more serious (if that was possible). But what grabbed my attention though was his hair, it was was quite messy and not so long either. It barley passed his ears and was pointing in all directions but what got me though was that it was midnight black with a white streak going through the middle of it.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping or are you going to make a move" he said in a annoyed tone. It took me a while to process those words but once I got my head straight, I looked at the time and ran grabbing Felix along with me.

After I made it to the bus stop I just got there on time. After paying the bus driver, I took one more glance at Felix and prepared myself for worst trip of my life.

* * *

_Half an hour later:_

We finally made it to the graveyard. When I opened the gate it creaked loudly which made me jump slightly, Felix just rolled his eyes at me and continued ahead of me. The howling wind didn't help calm down my nerves either and every step I took it just got worst and worst. We walked towards the old section of the graveyard where Emily and everyone was going to meet me but once we got there, not one person was in sight.

"Well, I'm guessing they bailed. Which is good news I guess but a long walk home" before Felix was about to say anything some torches shone on us. When we turned around I saw Emily waving at us with Jane behind her not looking really happy to be here, the twins were no where to be seen which means they're 1 not here or 2 waiting somewhere else.

"This is going to be a long night" Felix whispered behind me.

"For once, I agree with ya" I replied.

Me and Felix walked up to Emily and Jane, Emily looked confused at Felix and I smiled at her.

"Don't worry, he's our body guard for the night" Emily smirked and walked up to Felix. Felix raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just to say your really hot and as we're spending the night together I was wondering would you go out with-"

"No" Felix put bluntly. I nearly laughed at her attempt but decided against it, though I'm defiantly going to tease him about this later. As if knowing what I'm thinking Felix turned to me and glared at me slightly but then went back to Emily and replied "sorry but I'm already going out with someone at the moment" Felix smirked. _'Ok, he's up to something'._

"Oh yeah, well I bet I can top her. Who is she?" She asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Sophia" Felix said while smirking at me.

"_What_!" I chocked, why that stupid cat! He's getting no salmon cake when we get back!

Emily looked at me for a minute before smiling at me, a really creepy one too "Soo... Sophia, how long have you known this guy?" She was defiantly testing me now but before I could answer Felix butted in.

"4 years but we've only been dating for 3 months" he said smoothly, too smoothly. _'Has he been planning this?'. _Knowing him he probably did. Before Emily said anything I quickly asked.

"So where's Violet and Rose then?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot. Let's go before they think we've ditched them" Emily said. Me and Felix followed Emily and Jane, I glared at Felix while he just gave me a confused look. Once we got to the twins they tackled me into a massive hug.

"Where have you been!" they both asked at the same time worried. Then looked at Felix who was next to me.

"Well I can guess-" Rose started.

"What took you so long" Violet finished. They both winked at me and Felix. Felix chuckled and said.

"Yeah, sorry about the delay, we just needed to talk for a bit" At the same time Felix put his arm around my shoulder, which made me move away from the sudden gesture.

"Sophia didn't tell us she was dating anyone" the twins said at the same time.

"Yeah, well Sophia's a bit shy" Felix smirked

"Stop playing along!" I Shouted at Felix but he just smirked wider and said.

"See, total denial" Felix said pointing at my angry face. I just fumed in anger while the twins eyes sparkled in enjoyment, though Emily was a different story. I think she is actually jealous, no. 'I think' is an understatement, she's glaring daggers at me while we speak though Jane seems to be totally uninterested and has started listening to her I pod.

After all the fuss was over we all set our sleeping bags on the floor and as Felix didn't have one, he had to share with me. Much to my enjoyment, not. Even though I've slept with him a million times before, that was only when he was in cat form. It feels totally different as he's in human form now. After a while we got bored so the twins decided to tell ghost stores which scared me and Emily stiff. While Jane and Felix seemed totally unfazed by them.

I'm kind of glad that Kyle or his friends hasn't shown up, maybe they don't come to graveyards? But I'm still worried, what if something does happen? Though I think everyone has forgotten about vampire hunting, everyone seems to be having a good laugh instead.

Once the laughter died down we heard some footsteps walk towards us. "Well, look what we got here" a familiar voice said in the darkness. I froze, I couldn't move an inch, my breathing stopped and I could hear my heart racing.

_'Kyle'_

* * *

Kai: Okay I know it was a short chapter and there's a cliff hanger and hopefully the next chapter will be more exciting(and longer). I know Felix has been serious in the previous chapters but this is also his other personality if you were confused by the way he was acting. He just loves teasing Sophia though they have no feelings towards each over! Or maybe?

Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssseee review and you can have a salmon pie as well :)

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


	5. Encounter

Kai: Chapter 5, i hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**_Previous chapter_**

_Once the laughter died down we heard some footsteps walk towards us. "Well, look what we got here" a familiar voice said in the darkness. I froze, I couldn't move an inch, my breathing stopped and I could hear my heart racing._

_'Kyle'_

**_Now, Sophia's Pov_**

All of us got out of our sleeping bags quickly and huddled up together, there was a dangerous vibe coming from Kyle and everyone could sense it. I could see Kyle move his gaze from me and glared at Felix, while Felix did the same to Kyle. '_Does Felix really think that glaring back will help!?' _

"Sophia" Felix said my name in a low tone, "take the girls home, I'll deal with this" I nodded at his request knowing that's all I can do in this situation. I walked towards the girls and beckoned them to come along with me, which they did. After running for about 10 minutes we finally find ourselves near the bus stop, but something is wrong.

Emily came up from behind me and asked, "who is that?" There was a figure standing at the bus stop and once we came closer, it was Alex. _'I'd rather deal with Kyle than this guy'._

We stopped right infront of the bus stop, out of breath while Alex just smirked at us evily. "Well, it's about time that you girls have arrived. I was getting impatient."

"What do you want?!" I shouted at him, hoarsefully.

He studied me with a keen smirk on his face and replied deeply, "you"

_**Felix's** **Pov**_

I've been studying Kyle for the past 10 minutes but his facial expression is emotionless, maybe he is planning something and doesn't want me to find out?

"You're not human aren't you" Kyle asked slowly, I just continued glaring at him and replied.

"Neither are you" he smirks at me as if he was happy for my realization of his true identidy but something is bugging me. _'Is he setting himself as a distraction? If he really wanted to eat the girls then ...'_

Kyle laughed evily and said "So you've finally figured it out, took you long enough but don't worry. Sophia is safe." He paused before adding quietly "I can't say the same for her friends though"

After hearing this, I can't stay here chatting! I turned around to run and find Sophia but Kyle just reappeared infront of me. "Move"

"No, you will not get any closer to her. She is now ... my special human"

"Do you really think she will love someone like yo..."

"She did once, or do you not remember" he's testing me, I need to get past him "you don't remember, what a pity but let me say this once. She is mine. At first I was confused when I saw her again but once she showed me her smile and pleasant aura, I knew it was her. I even went up to her to kiss her hand just to double check and now that I have found her" He dissapeared!

I look around me but I can't see anyone. "Now that you found her, what! She is not a tool, she will not be used by the likes of you! She is a stubborn person and will defiantly fight back with whatever you use against her!" Kyle re-appears in front of me quickly and before I knew it, I was punched to the ground.

"Knowing her that is what will truely happen, unless..."

"Unless what" I tried pushing myself up while keeping my consiousness.

"She remembers her past" after that was added, he dissapeared and I knew he was gone for good. _'The punch of a vampire pure blood is too painful, sorry Sophia. I will do better next time' _

After standing up for so long, blackness consumes me and I fall to the ground.

_**Sophia's Pov**_

"Kyle should be finished by now" Those words hit me as I realise that Felix is still with Kyle! "I hope that kid gets what's coming to him"

"I hope you get what's coming to you! Once we get out of this situation, me and Felix will fight you and we will hope that you rot in hell!" I glared at him while his amused smirk got wider.

"Oh yeah? And how do you plan to do that. Human" he starts walking towards me while I keep stepping back. "Or are you human" From his tone I could tell that it was more of a statement than a question. I looked behind me and I could see my group getting more scared and cold by the second.

"What buisness do you have with me? If I can see my friends, including Felix go home safely then I will agree to whatever terms you have, but only if they are reasonable."

"Ah but you see, I have no idea what my master wants with you. I was just ordered to kidnap you and he also permited me a little snack too" Once saying that he looks behind me and stared at Jane with hungry eyes and to my surprise, she doesn't look that effected by the statement that he has just made.

She started stepping towards me slowly and stopped once she was by my side and replied, "I'd rather die than become your snack". She was not scared, her tone said it all. She looks as if she has experience with this type of incident which concerns me more.

"You'd rather die? Ha! Just because you're not afraid doesn't mean I'm going to allow it. I'll make you suffer more by keeping you alive for centuries and centuries"

"Maybe I am afraid of death but maybe I said that just so you will make that statement just to keep me living longer"

"Maybe you're saying that just because you do want to die but make me believe that you want to stay alive for a long time just so I will kill you because that's not what you want?"

_'I'm so confused! These guys are perfect for each other' _After thinking that I've noticed that Alex has taken a step back. He closed his eyes and muttered "I understand" and then dissappeared. Me and Jane looked at each other for second then we both sighed in relief.

"Good job Jane" I smiled at her happily and she gave me a small smile back. The twins and Emily came up from behind us and started walking ahead. "I promised Felix that I'll take you guys home first and then I will look for him"

Emily turned around and then slapped me hard across the face, "Are you mad! I am not letting you chase after him at this time, it's too dangerous! We will all go with you then we will all sleep at my house, got it!" We all nodded our head in agreement and went back into the graveyard.

After ten minutes of searching we all find him knocked out on the ground, so me and Emily lifted him up together.

_**The next Morning**_

I woke up and all I could see is pink. Emily loves pink, so her room is covered with pink, even her laptop. I saw Felix open his eyes and stare back at me.

"What happened" he mumbled.

"We found you knocked out so we decided to bring you back here" I whispered quietly, not to wake everyone up.

"I told you to take them home safely"

"I tried, but they didn't want me coming back in the dark by myself" Felix looked at me with angry eyes, I knew he didn't like the fact that we went back for him but I had no choice. I couldn't leave my most important person all by his self, defenceless... It's weird calling Felix defenceless but after seeing him knocked out cold I know that he can no longer protect me fully nor can I protect him, what a mess we're in!

The twins came in happy "good morning!" they shouted with happiness? _'I don't get this'._

"Are you still asleep, it's noon you know?" Emily said after entering with Jane along side her.

I studied Jane and she looked really tired and worn out, normally her face was calm and emotionless but this time, you could really see the worry in her face. "Why are you guys so happy?" I asked. Jane looked up at me as if she has seen a bright light of hope.

"Because the sleepover was Ah-May-Zing! Like hello, you was here! We did each others hair, make-up and watched the titanic. Leornardo dicaprio, O.M.G!" Emily said enthusiastically.

"What about the graveyard?" I asked, double checking that they've not lost their minds.

Rose felt my forehead and said "mmmm, maybe she's not feeling well"

Violet copied Rose "Maybe you're right! She must have had a memory loss from all the fun we've had last night! Though we didn't watch any horrors, so I don't see why she mentioned a graveyard" Jane's face paled.

"Haha ..." I laughed awkwardly "Maybe you're right, eh Jane" She didn't look at me, she just nodded. _'Looks like me, Jane and Felix are the only ones that have remembered. At least that's less explaining to do, for most. But how has Jane's memory remained?_

* * *

Kai: Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed and please review! If you're confused about anything just ask me and I'll try to explain in as much detail as possible. Thanks!


	6. Finally Some Truth

Kai: Thanks all for reading! Here's 6th Chapter :)

* * *

_Sophia's Pov_

After eating breakfast at Emily's house I decided it was time to go, me and Felix really need to work out what's going to happen next. While I was just at the door Jane ran after me and asked.

"Can I come with you?" She looked confused and scared, she really needed answers. Weird, she wasn't scared last night.

"Sure" I said "but the less you know the safer you are" I added before walking ahead.

"I don't care, I've come across 'those things' before and this time I need answers" she caught up with me and looked at me with pleading eyes.

Before I replied Felix butted in and said sternly "like she said, the less you know the better!"

Jane grabbed on to me and begged, "please! I'm really scared, I've seen these things kill my mother and father! I just want to understand them more so I can protect myself and stay away from them, is that so bad?"

"Fine" I paused "but not here". We walked to my house, went up to my room and closed the door and curtains. We settled down with some drinks, before I started answering questions. "So, what do you want to know?"

"What are they, how can I avoid them, how many are there, how can I get rid of them and why are they after you?" I was surprised at the last question, she's not only concerned about herself but also about me, I've never really experienced that before, apart from Felix.

"First, they are vampires, blood sucking, strong, quick, somewhat smart vampires. Second, they are all over the world. You can't avoid them, you can't hide from them and they are almost impossible to detect. Felix can detect them and so can other vampires but humans will probably be dead before they find out. To get rid of them is a tricky one. If they're your average vampire then you can manage but pure bloods are a bit of work. All vampires are strong but pure bloods are the strongest because they also have extra powers and abilities, unlike an average vampire. If you decided to fight against them my best advise is to bring a silver cross, knife anything, as long as it's silver. And for the last question, I don't know" I may have lied at the end but she doesn't need to be involved with this, I gave her the basic information but that's as much as I'm going to tell her and Felix seems pleased with my choice.

Jane looked a bit more relaxed and calm as usual and said "thank you, I know you're holding back something but you didn't even need to tell me that anything. You could have said nothing at all but you gave me something to wash away my worries. Thank you." She smiled at me and I returned it, I'm glad Jane is an understanding person, I pretty much doubt the twins or Emily could have dealt with this very well.

Felix got up and leaned against wall and asked. "How long ago was it since your parents died?"

I sat up straight and glared at Felix. "Oy! Don't ask such a personal question!" but Jane just stopped me and moved her gaze to Felix.

"About 4 years ago, I heard not only did my parents get killed but so did a big organization. It appeared on the news one day and everyone forgot the next. It's like they were brainwashed. Do vampire's have powers to remove memories?" She asked.

Felix took a long sip of his drink before answering "Only pure-bloods and it's limited to who has that ability, which is a good thing because if every vampire had that ability, they wouldn't be in hiding." Jane looked relieved and so was I when I first heard it. I still need to know where Felix get's his information from because he knows too much but for now, it's best to make use of it. All I can do now is trust him.

"Well, that's all I need to hear. Thank you and see you at school on Monday" Jane waved before exiting my room. I looked at Felix and he nodded, we both knew we had to keep an extra eye on her, because not only does she know, she will also be targeted and without her we don't have any valuable information about the past. We really need her.

Felix transformed back into a cat and pounced on my lap, automatically I started stroking him and asked "was it you who erased their memories?" Felix waited a few moments before answering.

"It was for their own good, the only reason Jane remembers is because I didn't have enough liquid left to make 4 potions. So I left her out because she is the calmest out of your group, I'm glad I made a good choice."

"Did you ever do that to me, give me a memory loss potion?"

"No. If I did I would have remembered. I think a vampire took away our memories, the only question is, why didn't he kill us?"

"Felix. We've had this talk many times but I need a serious answer, do you know who did it?" Felix sighed and answered.

"No"

"You're lying"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you always try to protect me and all you do is hurt me. You know a lot more than you tell me and it's bugging me. It's funny though, for some reason I still trust you yet I don't, I'm becoming so confused, Felix please answer me properly for a change, I'm grown up now and I will take it well no matter how bad it is"

"Fine, I'll tell you, but please don't get angry with me, I'm still not 100% sure if I'm correct" I looked at Felix and I could tell he was getting anxious, he looked like he was having a war in his mind but I can see the determination in his eyes. _'he's been wanting to tell me for a long time'_

* * *

_Kyle's Pov_

"I wonder if that brat will tell her" Alex gazed at me and did not remove his eyes, this is what he's like. He always tried to read me but always fails to do so.

Alex closed the door and leaned against the wall before replying "It's been 4 years, she's going to find out sooner or later" I smirked at him.

"What do you think of her?"

"She seems quite ditzy in my opinion" he replied hesitantly, he's scared of me, most people are. I'm too high up in vampire society for anyone to trust me, they all think I'm a god of some kind but to be honest, wiping out the vampire slayers was too easy, especially with the help of Felix, or better called Draydon. It's weird how people can change after meeting someone, after meeting Sophia his heart grew softer and honestly so did mine, so all I did was wipe his memory clean and he's still attached to her, I should have killed him when I had the chance. He still doesn't know though which still gives me the complete advantage to mess with his mind even more.

"Kyle, why didn't you take her last night?"

"When she first came here I didn't recognize her, but after some time I studied her and I know that scent anywhere. I just think it would be more fun to play around with her before I take her as mine"

"So last night was just a shock?"

"No. I needed to set something straight with Felix, he's been looking after Sophia for a long time now and I'm sick of it! He needs to know his place, if only he remembers ... It will all settle in time and once Sophia gets even stronger and loses control of her power, she will be mentally traumatized, that's the best time to strike"

"She's getting stronger! But she's only half!"

"Ofcourse, all vampires become stronger. We just need to play along and pretend we don't know about her secret. Once her powers reach a certain point, she will be at breaking point"

"I don't understand"

"We'll keep 'visiting' her closest friends and family until she breaks down and have no where else to run, she will suddenly realise that the only way to keep her precious friends out of this is to become apart of us" I smiled in satisfaction, my plan was progressing well and Luke, Max and Joe still don't have a clue about my plan.

* * *

_Luke's Pov_

I overheard what Kyle said and I have known what he's has been up to for a long time. I always keep an expressionless face and because of that, no one can read me, even Kyle. I walk downstairs and into the living room where I see two pea brain twit's playing video games and howling about the hottest girl in school. I've never gotten along with them, never will. Their immaturity and carelessness is pathetic for vampires really high up in rank, they should really start acting the part in which they have been placed in.

"Oy Luke" Joe shouted from across the room and Max stares at my face still trying to read my facial expressions and like always, fails.

"What?" I asked deeply and venomously just for them to get the message not to talk to me. Doesn't work.

Max sits up and ask's "Do you know what Kyle and Alex were up to last night?". How amusing, they actually noticed that Kyle and Alex disappeared last night.

"No, why ask me of such a thing?" I glared at them and they tensed up a bit, I can easily do that with most people apart from Kyle but he still thinks he has the upper hand, not for long.

Max replied "Well, I would have thought you knew. Seeming you're so close to Kyle and everything". I would have laughed at that if I didn't keep my image, do I really seem that close to that idiot Kyle? I may be related to him but I will never get along with him.

"Hmmmm" I didn't really care about answering back, I will just leave them to their own little world and let them believe what they want. Talking to them doesn't benefit me anyway. I walked out and shut the door behind me but before I went up the stairs there was a loud knock at the front door, that scent! This scent was the worst of its kind, an overwhelming feminine fragrance was seeping through the door and without even opening the door a women barges in like this is her own home.

She was 5 foot 9, with a slender figure. She had bright blue eyes and long curly strawberry blonde hair that reached down to her waist. She smiled brightly at me with her heavily made up face. This is Annabella and she is the worst of her kind, she visits every time she's fed up with her husband and tries seducing Kyle, one word for her, whore.

"Hey, Luke" She stood at the doorway and leaned forward a bit just to show off her cleavage in her dress? It looks more like a t-shirt than a dress, probably got confused. Aren't dresses meant to be at least past your knees? "Fancy helping with these heavy bags?" She batted her eyelashes at me, which disgusted me more.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I'd rather put a stake through my heart than get anywhere near you" She pouted at my statement but before she could continue Kyle and Alex walked down the stairs loud enough for the whole house to hear. Kyle didn't really look pleased to see her, Alex didn't even looked bothered and me? I wish there were no laws against killing pure-bloods.

"Welcome Annabella" Kyle with his acting skills managed to put on a flashy smile and welcoming aura but you could still see his eyes secretly glaring at her. She ran up to Kyle and gave him a big hug, Kyle reluctantly returned it. It gave me all the strength of my will power not to smile at the awkward scene. "So" he dragged on "how long are you staying?"

"Only for 2 months, I will also be enrolling in your school. Isn't that great!"

"Fantastic, let me show you to your room. Alex, grab her bags. Luke, tell Max and Joe about our 'nice' guest" not noticing the sarcasm in Kyle's voice, Anna grabs Kyle's arm and goes on about how sweet he's being to her. I nearly gagged and even worst, I have to talk to those pea-brains again. 'Joy!'

* * *

_Sophia's Pov (Monday morning before school)_

After what Felix told me last night, I'm still trying to comprehend it. Felix use to be evil? He said that after getting out of hospital he read lot's of books just to clarify what has just happened to us but he's still not 100% sure. Which is a relief, I wouldn't know what to do if Felix was evil and even worst, use to work for the vampire's main organization. Worst of all, set out to kill all the human race. But if there are no humans, what would they feed on? I think they really need to over think their plan, probably why they haven't started war with us humans yet.

I see the school up ahead and Luke was leaning against the gate, eyes searching for someone. His brown hair was tied back in a neat small ponytail as usual and his calm figure screamed power and danger. Lot's of people were too scared to come near him, you can tell why but something has always intrigued me. Is he really all that bad? Ofcourse he is! He's a vampire, I really need to get my head on straight!

I tried to walk past him but his firm grip on my shoulder stopped me, I looked into his eyes and they were as cold as ever but a small glint of light was reflecting on them from the sun. He removed his hand and gestured with his fingers to come closer and without my brain adjusting to what I was doing, I followed. He brought me to the back of the school and stopped a few feet ahead of me.

"Do you know what danger you are in?" His deep voice brought me back to reality, I stood there for a few moments and realised that we were alone. Everything was quiet and his words finally progressed into my somewhat brain.

I put myself in defense mood and replied sharply "what do you want with me!?"

He turned around and studied me for a while, "Kyle may act as if he doesn't know what you are but let me tell you straight. He does" Why is he telling me this? "He's going to target everyone you know and he will try to mess with your mind, before you ask any questions I will answer them before you speak. I'm telling you this because I despise Kyle and he needs to stop wasting his time on you and start acting like a true ruler. Also, I believe you have the power to over come him and when you do, I will take your side completely but until then, I'm still on his side"

I nodded, understanding what he's telling me. I let the words sink in and memorised them so I could tell Felix.

"Also another pure-blood has come, once she finds out Kyle's obsession with you she will try her hardest to get rid of you." After that he disappeared and the bell rang. I'm going to be late! But I will thank him for giving me good information, I needed a better outlook on what's going on. So Kyle see's me as a toy? Well I'll show him! I ran up to my class and just made it in time before the teacher.

* * *

Kai: Thank you all for reading, please review and tell me what you think. :D


	7. Darkness to Light

Kai: Hey y'all, here's chapter 7 and I would like to say sorry about before. I know I'm terrible at updating so I'm going to try my best for now. Nag me when I take too long, kay? Thanks :D

* * *

_Sophia's Pov_

Hearing some truth from Felix was bad enough but now? A vampire that is sided with Kyle wants me to help him? No way! I don't trust him one bit! I have more chance of surviving by jumping off a cliff than helping him! He may be setting a trap.

I walked towards my classroom and I see a beautiful girl sitting in my seat, flirting with Kyle? I sighed _'he has too many admirers'_. He looked up to me and waved at me and I waved back trying to act clueless about the night in the graveyard. When I'm in vampire form, he is going to get it for hurting Felix! I was about to walk towards the twins, until I hear the teacher slam the door open and drop all her paperwork loudly onto the wooden desk. She glared at me and asked.

"Why are you not in your seat Sophia?" She was in a really bad mood today, she averted her eyes away from me and onto the new girl. "Who are you? Stand up!" the new girl looked at our teacher, miss Pessiar boredly and replied.

"No" Miss Pessiar was outraged, she got up from her desk and asked loudly.

"What did you say?!"

"I said no, why stand up when I can still talk to you from my seat?" the new girl smiled while miss Pessiar's face got redder by the second. "Oh, my name is Annabella. I usually let people call me Anna, but with your attitude, I would prefer it if you called me Lady Annabella. Just to show me your respect" Wow, she's a stuck up snob! What a surprise! I rolled my eyes at her reply and by the looks of it she noticed. "Did I say something annoying, Sophia?" She knows my name? "Or are you jealous that I'm sitting next to Kyle and you're not". Everyone's ears perked up for this, even Kyle's.

"Why would I care about you sitting next to Kyle? I barely know him and also, I only rolled my eyes because I think it's stupid by how you want everyone's attention by starting an argument with the teacher. You act just like my sister, but even she has more respect towards people than you do" Everyone looked at me in amazement, even the teacher looked at me gratefully. Though 'Lady Annabella', looked like she was going to have a royal outrage.

Anna was about to say something but the teacher cut her off, "well said Sophia. Annabella" she paused for a few seconds "For insulting a teacher and picking a fight with one of the students, I'm going to write you a detention for this lunch time and afternoon"

"But I!-"

"My word is final!"

Once silence passed over us for a few seconds, Kyle got up from his seat and bowed his head slightly to miss Pessiar "If I may miss Pessiar, my friend here Annabella has been home schooled for a very long time now and she is not used to many people. Can I please ask you to be a bit easier on her and just let her off with a warning, she is just nervous and feels the need to fit in. Surely you can understand that" He looked up to her and gave a flashing smile "right?" Miss Pessiar's face flushed in response and replied.

"Oh my Kyle, well indeed. Everyone knows what it's like being new, I'm sorry Annabella, please forgive me" What!? I guess this is how Kyle uses his brainwash technique, not bad. But why would you take her side? She's completely at fault here! Just as I thought that, he winked at me and sat back down. He's not! That little! He's trying to make me jealous, never will he in a thousand years make me jealous! Then why am I thinking too much? Grrr!

The teacher gave me a new seat in the back, alone. It's better than sitting with Kyle but still, I need someone to talk to. Damn this new kid! Wait, is this the person Luke warned me about?

The classes passed and it looked like Anna got to sit next to Kyle in every lesson. Every chance she had she glared in my direction, she's even started making new rumours about me. She's just like my sister but worst, she doesn't even know me! My friends pitied me, they all asked if I was alright and I replied with my best smile, I'm fine. Well, I'm not. I don't care about her sitting next to Kyle, I just want her to leave me alone.

School finished and I decided to walk through the park, it was a slower way home but alot more peaceful. It gave me time to think about a few things. I continued walking and see Anna walking in my direction, alone. I tried to walk to the nearest exit before she spotted me.

"Hey, Sophia"

Too late. I tried to pretend I didn't hear her but she quickly appeared in front of me. She smirked at me evily and curled her strawberry blonde hair with her forefinger. An uneasy aura was resonating out of her and it was making me feel slightly nervous, that's when I remembered. Luke warned me about her, he was hinting that she was a vampire as well! Wow, I feel thick!

"I was thinking, maybe we can end our disagreement. I know we got off at the wrong foot and what I'll just like to say is, you're dead to me" Ok, first she was going to make an alliance with me and now she wants me dead ... This woman is nuts, I wish she would keep to one statement at a time, geez! If I am right and she's a vampire, then I am as good as dead.

She stepped closer to me while I stepped back, she looked really annoyed with my actions and then shouted in fury. "Why aren't you standing still!"

"Because you're creepy" I stated bluntly, not the best way to go. She opened her mouth and showed off her fangs and replied.

"I don't need you to stand still, I could easily capture you and suck you dry with these babies." You could tell she enjoyed being a vampire, in my most honest opinion I think she's stupid. Living forever and having to depend on blood? Not my luxury paradise thank you very much!

"I would much rather keep alive than have your dirty fangs touching my neck and by the looks of you, you don't look very tough" She glared at me and the uneasy aura got stronger and more powerful, maybe I underestimated her a bit. Her voice turned from a smooth feminine voice to a hoarse deep voice.

"**How dare you! A filthy human such as yourself should never look down on me! I will torture you until you can't speak through that vile mouth of yours!"** She extended her nails into claws and pounced towards me. I looked around for the nearest exit but there was nothing I could quickly run to. She tried to attack me again, aiming for my face. I ducked but she wasn't anywhere above me, I looked around frantically, she could appear out of no where.

I got up and ran as fast as I can, my legs were feeling shaky and my body was wobbling slightly. Through the dark tree's I could see the gateway, the sun was setting and the light was diminishing fast. I could feel my heart beat faster and my face was slightly red, I've never been good at running. Just when the gate got closer, a figure appeared out of no where. I made a quick stop and because of the sudden stop, I fell backwards. Anna walked slowly towards me, walking away from the light and into the shadows. The sun was nearly set and all light was almost gone.

She laughed an evil laugh and said "my, look at you." She circled me like a predator would with prey. "like a mouse caught in a trap, oh how I pity humans for being so vulnerable and weak" her eyes glowed slightly, amused at my torment, knowing I'd probably won't make it out alive, but what she doesn't know is that a cornered mouse can bite.

I got up onto my feet and a small smirk appeared on my face, boy was I scared but no way will I show it, oh no. That's what she wants me to feel and I wasn't going to let her have her wish. "You know, you're probably right. I am vulnerable and weak but compared to you, I have a brain" Oh yes I said it and her face got redder than miss Pessiar's did this morning!

"Why you!" she tried to claw me but I dodged swiftly, she kept aiming for my face but I avoided all of her attacks. I couldn't attack back because a vampire won't feel it but, if I used her own strength against her then we're talking. She did something surprising and tried to kick me in the stomach. I tried to pull back but she still managed to kick me and even though I only had half the damage, the force still sent me flying backwards into a hard tree. My head collided with the tree first which gave me a splintering headache, my vision went blank. I closed my eyes and re-opened them again to see Anna right in my face. She grabbed my thin shirt and lifted me up, hard against the tree. She snickered at me and whispered in my ear "say goodbye".

The park was completely covered with darkness and all was silent but in the corner of my eye a street light was flickering on and off, trying to turn itself on. Suddenly it stayed on and brightened up part of the dark park. I looked back at Anna and said quietly "light and hope are two similar things, even darkness can't consume it". She looked at me questionably, that's my chance! I poke her in the eyes with my fingers and she screamed in pain. She let go off me, giving me a better chance of running but I didn't run to the exit this time, I ran towards the light.

Once I got to the street light, I put my body into defence mode. When I'm a vampire I become one with darkness but as a human, I could officially become one with light, I've never liked the light but today it's helped me see through alot of things. Even the most different people can change, I've always been with Felix, how could have I judged him just because of his past? He's annoying, grumpy and the most sweetest person I've ever known, this is why I'll never let him go, no matter what he use to be like in the past. Heck, he doesn't even know if it's true of not!

"I would have thought you'd run to the exit" Anna said slowly, circling the light in which I'm under.

"Really? I believe this is the safest place"

She laughed sourly at me. "You idiot! I can still kill you easily, you had your chance of escape and now you've blown it with your idiotic mistake."

"For a vampire the shadows are the best, but once you're exposed to light, it's alot easier to see where your attacks are coming from. Even you know that, am I right?" She scowled at me, she lifted her hand above her head and brought out a very sharp weapon, the handle was brown and the blade was slightly curved. It looked like a dagger but some kind of liquid was dripping from it.

"Like my weapon? Every vampire usually uses their weapons as a last resort but this little dagger brings fear to most, you know why?" She paused for a few seconds and then continued "because one cut from this can kill, even the most powerful can't get rid of the poison once its entered their bodies but, to make it alot worst for them, the poison takes a very long time before it kills it's victim. First it paralyses you, then it attacks every system in your body, it only lasts around an hour but to you, it would feel as if it's been attacking you for hundreds of years. Scared now?"

She laughed evily at me but I did not move, I tried to keep my face composed but you could see the sweat omitting from my face. I need someone, anyone, to help me. Normally I was too stubborn to ask for help but this time I was desperate. She threw the dagger at me and I just stood there, unable to move. I kept trying to move my body but it wouldn't listen, probably due to all the shock I've been through today. The street light brightened, the dagger disappeared from sight and another figure was right beside me.

Kyle! He glared dangerously at Anna and she started shaking, she was defiantly scared of him. I knew he had a lot of authority among the vampires which also scared me a bit too but I wasn't going to let that shake me. His voice was merciless and deep "Anna, I believe me and you should have a quick word" he turned to face me and smiled gently at me "are you alright?" his voice was calm, I suddenly forgot what happened a few minutes ago and replied.

"Yeah! I'm fine, well see ya! I really need to get home" I ran to the exit before he could reply and thank god he didn't chase after me either.

_2 weeks later ..._

Even though Anna still attended school, she didn't bother me any more. She was still an annoying stuck up rich brat but oh well, not my problem for the moment. Me and my friends have gotten closer this past 2 weeks and Jane has made better progress since the incident. Heck, the only problem I have at the moment is keeping up with my homework! Oh, and managing to feed Felix. He turns human a lot more often now and eats a lot more too, he won't listen to me but he's going lose his lean figure of his.

I walked home alone for a change but before I entered my somewhat home there was some shouting coming from my mum. "I'll tell you! If you don't find her by tonight, I'll come over to the police station and shoot you all with your pathetic excuse for a pistol. You hear me!" Well, hearing my mum threaten a police man isn't new but for a change it looks a lot more serious. She saw me enter the room, she didn't say hi or anything, she just glared at me. I went straight up stairs to find Felix, he was in human form reading a very old-fashioned book.

"What happened?" I asked him, he continued reading. I counted in my head, 1, 2, 3 ... He still hasn't replied to me, so I went up to him and grabbed his book off him.

"What are you doing!" He said angrily.

"I want answers! What's happened to Stacy?" His face softened.

"She was kidnapped by someone" he said softly.

I brought my hands up to his face and turned his head towards me, so he was facing me. "Kyle right?" He nodded in response. It was a full moon tonight, Kyle was setting a trap.

"Don't even think about it"

"I'm sorry Felix, but she's my sister. I don't want people getting hurt because of me. I'm going to quietly rescue her, tonight. They won't know what hit them" I winked at Felix and he just sighed, not liking my idea.

"Fine, but I'm coming with" I smiled at him brightly for understanding.

"Sure" He smiled in return and grabbed his book off me. Looks like he was already setting a plan out for me, that's my Felix!

* * *

Kai: Thanks for reading and please review! I really want to know what you guys think, I'm not the best writer out there, so I would like some tips if possible please :)


	8. Captured

Kai: Hey y'all :D Thanks for reading this far into my story, I really appreciate it and please send me a message if you don't understand anything.

* * *

The sun was setting in the distance, I could feel my body slightly glowing, it's a full moon tonight. The sun has finally set and the pain returned to me, it was slightly agonizing but bearable to deal with. My brown hair become darker and all my curly locks straightened out, my canine teeth pointed and my blue eyes turned red.

Felix stared at me with wonder; he found my transformation fascinating but oddly frightening. The first thing he ever said to me when I first transformed was "a gentle human in a monsters body". I was first insulted at the comment but after realising what I can do, I understood his point.

The transformation was finished; the power was flowing right through me. I didn't feel weak any more, instead I felt like I could accomplish anything. I grab my big brown hoodie and used the hood to cover my hair and face, me and Felix jumped out the window onto the poorly lit street.

Once we got to the big house, I could hear my sister gasp in fear. I nearly rushed in but Felix jumped in front of me nodding his head. He whispered gently "remember the plan, I turn into a mouse and find out where she is, you wait here until I get back to you and we'll wait until they leave your sister alone for a few seconds"

"What if they don't leave her alone?" I asked. I wasn't sure how this plan was going to work; I could easily see myself getting caught and also, if this was a trap, would they really leave her alone?

Felix ran ahead of me and transformed quickly into a petite white mouse. I was beginning to hope there were no cats inside; I could imagine Felix being chased around a big house with a cat hot on his tail. I chuckled at the thought, I looked around at my surroundings and the garden was really pretty to be owned by 5 blood sucking monsters. The roses were in full bloom, the grass was fresh and the house looked like an ancient antique. There was sound of water in the background and the slight wind rustled the leaves on the ancient oak tree in front of me.

I heard a slight squeak coming from the house, there was a scream coming from … Anna? By the sounds of it, he's been spotted! I quietly go straight to the source of the sound and look through the side window. Anna was on a chair screaming for the mouse to get away, the door was completely shut meaning he couldn't escape. Looks like it's time for payback, I smirked and I nearly opened the window until Luke walked in, he asked calmly.

"What's with the noise?" he didn't look annoyed because his face was as composed as ever but I don't see him the type to enjoy rescuing a woman from her worst fear, the mouse. She glared at him and replied.

"There's a mouse! Right there" She practically screamed at him. He sighed and looked at the small white mouse trying to hide in the corner. He kept staring at it, examining it. He knows something.

"Get out, it won't move. It's a lot more scared than you are." She scoffed at him and quietly walked out of the room, he waited a few seconds before opening the window, the one I was at! I tried to hide but he whispered quietly " I'm guessing you're trying to find your sister" I got up from my hiding place and quickly ran into the kitchen; I scooped up Felix into my hands and asked.

" Aren't you going to stop me?" He leaned against the smooth wooden counter and replied.

"I could." He paused, waiting for my reaction. "But stopping you isn't in my deepest of interests either. I would much rather tell you where your sister is and then leave to your task" Huh? He's going to tell me where she is? This guy really does hate Kyle and by the looks of it, he isn't scared of him either. Does this mean he may be stronger than Kyle?

"Fine, but how do I know you're not setting out a trap? If you really didn't care then you wouldn't tell me anything, would you?" He thought for a second and replied.

"You're right, I don't care. So I shouldn't bother telling you where she is" He turned around and headed for the door. I'm such an idiot. I ran in front of him and held my hand out in front of him to stop him from getting closer to the door.

"Hold on!" I said a bit too loudly; I paused for a few seconds just to check if anyone had heard me. I looked at Luke and his eyes told me he was slightly amused with my actions, technically he was mocking me. Why him! I lowered my voice into a whisper and continued "Please, just tell some directions to where she is"

He raised an eyebrow at me, the biggest reaction I've ever seen come from him and he replied with a really blunt "No" I hate this guy. I glared at him and he just stood there emotionless.

"Ok, fine. If you don't tell me where she is then I have no choice but to fight you and drag some words out of you" I whispered trying to threaten him, he moved slightly closer to me but I just took a step back into the door, maybe I'm not that confident after all.

"If I don't want to tell you then I won't, even if you do manage to land a few hits on me" He was underestimating me! But wait, if I fight him the other people in the house will hear us and then they will come in and capture me as well.

"You know what? This is a waste of time. I could easily find my sister all by myself." He was really close to me, if he wanted to he could easily strike me but he didn't. He just stood there with a composed expression, even his eyes wasn't telling me anything.

I looked down at Felix in my hand; I almost forgot that he was there. He nodded at me and with that signal I opened the door quietly, still watching Luke in case he did something behind my back. I sneaked down the narrow corridor and opened a second door. Once I opened it there was a massive staircase leading to the second floor, the floor was made out of black marble, easy enough to slide on. I heard some voices coming from the room across the room and I recognized the voices to be Max and Joe's.

I was about to make a run for it but a cold hand grabbed my hoodie, pulling me back. It was Luke again, he's been following me? "I knew you would make a stupid decision like this, Kyle and Alex could come down the stairs any time now and you would have nowhere to hide" he whispered in my ear. I whispered back.

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?" He turned around and used his finger to beckon me to come along with him; yet again I follow him like the other day. He lifted the red carpet in the narrow hallway and there was a handle underneath it, he pulled it and a trap door opened. It blended in with the dark wooden floor which camouflaged it nicely. "I'm guessing this leads to the..." I paused for an answer and he finally replied quietly.

"To the living room"

"Is there a certain way I have to go or is it just a straight path?" Some footsteps were echoing far away, they sounded so far but so near, it put me on edge.

"Once you go through this trap door just keep going straight, don't turn left or right otherwise you'll get lost" his voice was lower than a whisper but I still understood him. I jumped down swiftly and looked around, it would have been too dark for the human eye but for vampires this was a brilliant travel system. The walls were damp, there were sounds of rats and there were some patches of greenery around the ceiling, walls and floor. I continued walking straight, listening for unusual sound, Felix just lay there in my hand silently, waiting for danger to lurk. I met a dead end and above me was another trap door, if this leads to the living room would Max and Joe find me if I opened it?

* * *

_Luke's Pov_

This girl is going to need all the help she can get but to make myself not suspicious I will have to let them capture her. I might as well tell Max and Joe to get out of the living room and then open the trap door for Sophia, while she let's the mouse and sister escape I will close the window, grab her and Kyle and Alex will walk in praising me for my efforts. I reckon that's the best way to do it.

I walked into the living room, Max was just about to bite into Sophia's sister's neck. I said in deadly voice "she is not a snack but bait, get out of here, the both of you. Or else!" My face was still expressionless but my tone made it clear to them. Once they were gone, I lifted up the carpet in the far right corner and pulled up the trap door to let Sophia into the living room.

She quickly studied me before helping her sister, she didn't trust me. I don't blame her. If I was her I would have tried to hide better and not let the enemy show me the way around the house, or under the house for a matter of fact.

She opened the large window on the left, Felix turned into cat form and jumped out first. Her sister was weary of her but still accepted the help to escape. I waited until the sister was fully out before making my move. Sophia was about to climb out but I quickly pushed her back onto the dark red couch and shut the window as quickly as I could.

Voices and footsteps were heard outside, it looks like the rest of the household wanted to know what the commotion was about. Sophia tried to get out but I quickly sat on her stomach and held her hands so she couldn't push me off. She was quite strong but not strong enough. Kyle walked through the door, his face filled with shock at first then he smirked.

"Good job Luke, you're the only one I could truly rely on" he turned his head to Max and Joe who have just entered and glared at them deadly. "And why weren't you guys here?" He said in a low tone, the guys just looked at each other. They paused for a few seconds and the shrugged their shoulders with guilty grins on their faces.

Alex finally walked in, alongside Anna and stated to Kyle. "They were probably being immature, then Luke came in and caught them trying to make a meal out of Sophia's sister. Am I right?" He looked at me and I nodded slowly at him. "Where is her sister anyway?"

I sighed and replied. "I let her escape, I needed Sophia to be distracted with her sister before I could capture her easily"

Kyle thought for a second and then grinned brightly. "Good job Luke! I'm guessing you had this all planned out from the start, anyway show Sophia to her room"

Sophia was trying to break free from my grasp, she was getting tired and weaker. "Sure" I said bluntly.

Anna walked past Kyle swiftly and stated. "That's Sophia, eh. Well you can kind of tell with that ugly face, she looks even worst as a vampire. If that's even possible" She laughed loudly, Sophia stopped struggling for a moment and replied smugly.

"I look ugly? Really? Have you looked in the mirror lately or is the cake mask blocking your view?" I nearly choked at that, it was a good comeback for someone in trouble.

"Why you! You should learn some manners child!" Anna shouted back.

"Ha! You can talk! You're the one that keeps starting on me all the time, or are you just cranky at me because I keep winning?" The guys are really interested in this cat fight, me on the other hand is starting to have enough.

"Don't talk back at me you filthy human!"

"Human? Do I look like a human to you right now, you pea brain!" My rope of patience is thinning.

Kyle grabbed a book from the large bookshelf and slammed it hard against the table, he glared at Anna, she shrieked quietly and quickly rushed out of the room. He looked at Sophia, grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. "I'll take her instead, I need a word with her"

* * *

Kai: There's you go! Chapter 8 and I've used one of my most common techniques, a cliff hanger! If you want to find out what happens next chapter please review, I would really appreciate it! Thank you for reading :D


End file.
